icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Resurrection of the Scourge
Resurrection of the Scourge is the Custom/Fan Campaign and it's made by Turnro, it was Released on 2010-02-08 as First Release. Synopsis With Azgalor defeated, three dreadlords plan to take on the task of invading Azeroth by resurrecting the Scourge. Description about this Story Resurrection of the Scourge is the third campaign of Turnro’s series of alternate Warcraft 3 campaigns. Its story immediately follows from Jeopardy for the Horde. With Azgalor defeated, Tichondrius, leading dreadlord of the Nathrezim, is burdened to take on the task of invading Azeroth. Accompanied by the dreadlords Varimathras and Dalvengyr, he plans to first resurrect the armies of the Undead Scourge, who had once terrorized the human kingdom of Lordaeron. Throughout Resurrection of the Scourge, the story will refer to several key events that occurred in The Adventures of Rowan the Wise and Jeopardy for the Horde, revealing important events that have so far been hidden from the story. You will also encounter some familiar characters from both these Campaigns. The campaigns in Turnro’s series of epic Warcraft 3 campaigns include: * The Adventures of Rowan the Wise * Jeopardy for the Horde * Malfurion's Quest Features 14 maps, including 10 Chapters and 4 Interludes Continue the story from Jeopardy for the Horde as you travel to new places, cross paths with familiar faces, and declare war with the races of Azeroth! Control 3 Unique Dreadlords Ever wanted to play a campaign where you control the dreadlords? Then this campaign is for you! Play as Tichondrius, Varimathras and Dalvengyr, with each dreadlord having their own spells and attribute bonus' Command the Armies of the Scourge to the Excess! In Resurrection of the Scourge, take command of Flesh Golems, Orc Skeletons, Ice Revenants, or basically any unit that can be raised back as undead! New Units and Abilities Includes a variety of new custom units including Tauren workers, Soul Towers and the custom hero Magroth the Defender. Also take command of new spells, such as Dalvangyr's Death Curse ability Play Through a Variety of Different Map Types! Resurrection of the Scourge offers a variety of different gameplay missions, including RPG, RTS, and Tower Defense Variable Difficulty Levels You can choose to play the campaign in either Normal or Hard version. This allows you to choose the difficulty of the gameplay appropriate to your skills. * Easy Difficulty is not Included. Changelog Version 1.0 * Initial Release. Version 1.1 * Added in 2 maps: ** Chapter 6: The Sorcerer and the Horde ** Interlude: The Will of Kil'jaeden * The necromantic spells each dreadlord possesses are no longer items, they are now normal abilities * Changed Varimathras' necromantic ability to 'Summon Dark Minion'. * Made changes to dialogue * Fixed a problem with Night Elves being invulnerable in Chapter 1 * Fixed a problem which allowed the Naga Royal Guard to follow units owned by the player * Minor changes to terrain, mainly to Chapters 1-4 * Skeletons summoned by Dalvengyr can now learn attack/armor upgrades * Fixed pathing problems with Pig Farms (for AI reasons) * Minor changes to cinematics Version 1.2 * Added in Chapter 7: Disobeying Orders * The player is now able to choose the difficulty of the campaign, Normal or Hard * Players are now able to start playing the campaign from chapters 1 to 7, for game catching reasons * Minor changes to terrain * Tichondrius’ Shadow Strike ability had been replaced by Firebolt * Fixed a problem in Chapter 4 which disabled the player from completing the main quest as the result of skipping certain cinematics * Fixed game catch saving problems between Chapters 6 and 7 * Slight changes to dialogue in previous chapters * Skeletons summoned by Varimathras can now learn attack/armor upgrades * The Dark Minions that Varimathras raises have been renamed Giant Skeleton Warriors, since the Dark Ranger raises skeletons of the same name * Dalvengyr now has selection priority over Varimathras (for storyline reasons) * Minor changes to cinematics * Considerable changes to gameplay, other than the difficulty Version 1.3 * Added in 2 maps: ** Chapter 8: The Ruins of Dalaran ** Interlude: Old Hatreds * The campaign has been updated to match the unit stats of the user’s current version of Warcraft 3 * Varimathras' Banish ability has been replaced with Call of Waning: It reduces the movement and attack speed of all nearby enemy units around the dreadlord * Dalvangyr's Earthquake ability has been replaced with Death Curse: The dreadlord curses a unit so when he dies, he spawns almost instantly from it * Fixed a bug in Chapter 6 where the timers in the optional quest 'Stop the Tauren' would restart after they have expired * Fixed an error which disabled the user from selecting the difficulty of the campaign. In addition, the whole difficulty system has been changed. Instead of selecting the campaign's difficulty from the campaign main menu, the option is now given at the start of each map * Slight changes to dialogue in several chapters * Drek'Thar's Shadow Strike ability has been replaced with Stone Totem * Other minor changes within the cinematics and gameplay may be evident Version 1.4 * Added in 1 map: ** Chapter 9: Power of the Alliance * Slight dialogue changes in cinematics * Fix a camera angle problem in the last cinematic of Chapter 1 * Fix game catching problems in Chapters 2 and 3 * Fix a problem in Chapter 7 where Murlocs could cast Death Curse * Random items on the ground will no longer appear in cinematics * Fix the icon XY coordinates for the dreadlords necromantic abilities * Fix the in-game dialogue skipping problems in Chapter 8 * Re-edited Varimathras' fading in part in the first cinematic of Chapter 5 * Fix a problem where Doom Guards were unable to cast Cripple Version 1.5 * Added in 2 maps: ** Chapter 10: Apocalypse ** Interlude: The Last Demonlord Version 2.0 * All the custom campaign buttons in the campaign loading screen have been reset * Increased the model size of all dreadlords by 0.15 * Minor changes to cinematics in all maps, including dialogue changes * Added in additional in-game dialogue when the player saves the Doom Guard in Chapter 1 * Minor terrain changes in all maps * The Night Elves in Chapter 1 no longer have Shadow Meld * Decreased the experience gain rate for the player’s heroes in Hard version for Chapters 2 & 3 * Fixed a bug in Chapter 2 when no in-game dialogue would play the first time the player encounters Naga * Fixed a problem in Chapter 2 where a Hydra creep would not drop any items when killed * Increased the Naga Sea Witch’s damage by 15 in Hard version for Chapters 2 & 3 * Added in more runes from killing enemy units/crates in Chapters 3, 4, 8 & 9 * Fixed a bug in Chapter 5 where Varimathras would appear at the undead shipyard if the first cinematic is skipped * Added in-game dialogue the first time Wind Riders attack the player in Chapter 5 * Increased the starting gold for the player in Hard version in Chapter 5 from 1000 to 1250 * Improved the AI for the Santron Reinforcements in Chapter 6 * The buff animation for Death Curse has been changed (to not look like Parasite) * Increased the cooldown of the Tauren’s reincarnation ability in Chapter 6 from 0 seconds to 60 seconds * The Human Archmage can no longer use Mass Teleport in Chapter 7 * Reduced the overall difficulty of Chapters 7 & 9, for both Normal and Hard version * Siege Engines can now attack ground units in Chapter 7 * Searing Blade now allows heroes to attack air units * Added an additional gold mine in Chapter 9 * Increased the gradual handicap gained by Garithos’s Forces in Hard version for Chapter 10 * Increased the damage caused by all enemy heroes in Hard version for Chapter 10 * Numerous small changes throughout the campaign have been made Version 2.1 * Fixed a bug in Chapter 1 where the Fel Stalkers would start attacking randomly * Fixed all spelling errors in all dialogues * You can now collect Dalvengyr's items at the end of the 2nd cinematic in Chapter 9 * The text description for Finger of Death has been changed * Added in more battle scenes at the start of Chapter 9 * The Power Obelisk in Chapter 10 can now be repaired * Fixed a problem in Chapter 10 where the invisible mercenaries would give away their positions by attacking nearby enemy units * Fixed a sound mute problem in Chapter 10 * The Death Towers and Lightning Towers in Chapter 10 have been buffed * Reduced the overall difficulty of Chapter 10 in Normal version * Changed the dialogue in Chapters 7, 8, 10, and the last 2 Interludes to implement new storyline changes * Included an additional scene at the end of Chapter 8 * Samuro's spells have been changed to suit the spell changes that will take place in the upcoming version of Jeopardy for the Horde Version 2.2 * Slight terrain improvements in all Chapters * Slight dialogue changes in all Chapters * The Crystal Ball in Chapter 2 has been removed. Instead, it has been replaced with additional creeps * Drek’Thar no longer casts Earth Totem in Chapter 6 * Included additional in-game dialogues throughout Chapters 1 to 9. Many of these dialogues include character voices taken directly from the Warcraft 3 Sound Editor * Ancient Protectors in Chapter 1 now have Heavy Armor in Normal version * All Quest Descriptions have been revised to fix grammar errors * In Chapter 4, the Halls of the Dead can no longer be upgraded into a Black Citadel. In addition, Scrolls of Town Portal are no longer available for purchase in this mission * Fixed a bug which allowed the player’s heroes to teleport away during the start of a cinematic * The cooldown for Dalvengyr’s Death Curse ability has been reduced from 240 to 180 seconds. In addition, Dalvengyr will have full mana when he revives from a unit * The Santron Reinforcements in Chapter 6 have gained a new Hero: Rokhan * The doodad Watch Towers in Chapter 6 have been replaced with unit Towers that attack the player’s forces * Destroyers are now available for training in Chapter 6. In addition, Frost Wryms are now available for training in Chapter 7 * A Gold Mine in Chapter 9 has been replaced with a Goblin Merchant * Fixed Araj’s Tome of the Shadow Order description in Chapter 8 * The second main Quest Objective in Chapter 9 has been slightly modified: Once the Human Guards have been destroyed, a cinematic will play of the Undead establishing a base and taking over the Human’s Gold Mine. This saves the player from building an entire base from scratch * The Human waves in Chapter 10 now choose their paths in a more random fashion * Included more health items at the start of Chapter 8 in Normal version * The health of enemy Heroes in Chapter 10 have been slightly increased * Magroth the Defender now casts Sleep in Chapter 10 * Fixed a problem in Chapter 10 where Araj would not regenerate any health after receiving damage * Enemy Human Heroes no longer gain experience or levels in Chapter 7 * Reduced the attack range of Ballista from 1150 to 1000 Version 2.3 * Fixed a problem in Chapter 6 where the player could not transform Obsidian Statues into Destroyers after researching the Destroyer upgrade * Fixed a bug in Chapter 6 where the Quest and mission objectives for the Optional Quest “Santron Reinforcements” would not appear * The player now starts off with an Altar of Darkness in Chapter 6 * In Chapter 7, the Paladin model has been replaced with Proudmoore’s model * The terrain in Chapter 10 has been improved * Fixed a few grammar/spelling errors throughout the campaign * Added in a new Optional Quest in Chapter 7: “Dragon Firepower”. From completing this Quest, the player will be able to build Frost Wryms * Fixed some in-game dialogue/cinematic skipping problems in Chapter 7 & 9 * Increased the damage of Tichondrius’ Firebolt ability from 100/150/200 per level to 100/200/300 * The mana cost of Book of the Dead has increased from 100 to 120 * The mana cost for Death Curse has been slightly reduced to 150. In addition, the player can no longer use this ability on a target friendly unit * Varimathras’ Call of Waning now has a new custom effect model * The cooldown for Varimathras’ Raise Giant Skeleton Warrior has been reduced from 8 to 7 seconds. In addition, the mana cost for this spell has been reduced from 50 to 40 * Changed the armor type of Nerubian Towers in Chapter 4 to Heavy. In addition, a few Towers have been removed from the path between the player and the Gargoyles * The dreadlords’ and Araj’s necromantic abilities now have their own custom icons * Gargoyles can now be built in Chapter 4 when the player acquires them. In addition, Gargoyles have been fixed to always require a Halls of the Dead (in earlier patches of Warcraft 3, a Black Citadel was required instead) * The difficulty of the game in Normal version has been decreased in the following ways: * Added in more healing items in Chapter 1, as well as switching a few items between creeps * Decreased the build times of Naga units in Chapter 3 * Buildings in Chapter 3 now have Heavy armor. However, defensive towers will still have Fortified armor in Hard version * Increased the time it takes for enemy AI teams to attack in Chapters 5, 6 & 9. In addition, the enemy attack waves in these chapters have also been reduced * Many enemies in Chapter 8 have either been nerfed or removed * The player is now given a key to unlock the Sunken Ruins Gate in Chapter 2 (for story reasons) * Added in additional dialogues in Chapter 4 * Added more gold into the Gold Mines in Chapters 4, 5 & 9 * Fixed a bug in Chapter 5 where putting any hero in a Transport Ship before the final cinematic plays will cause that hero to not appear during the cinematic * Fixed an issue in Chapter 8 where enemy Water Elementals would get stuck in amongst doodads * Added in more trees in Chapters 9 & 10 * The Mask of Death has been removed from the game * Dalvengyr’s items will now be given to the player in Chapter 10 instead of Chapter 9 * Slightly increased the gold cost of the towers summoned by the Acolytes in Chapter 10 * The player’s main team in Chapter 10 will now be the Undead Scourge (Purple) instead of the Acolytes (Green). This fixes a problem where the player’s heroes were untargeted by Rally Points. In addition, any gold earned during the game will now be transferred to the Undead Scourge team * Towers summoned by the Acolytes in Chapter 10 can now be unsummoned * Death Towers in Chapter 10 will now deal less damage against air units * Added in a new item in Chapter 10 called the Staff of Blight: this allows the player to create Blight in a target location, as well as giving the user Aura of Blight. Screenshots TBA. Category:Unofficial for Ice Crown Category:Custom Campaign